Naruto Rising Sun God
by Hands Of Creation
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't alone growing up and he had a brother that was very protective of him. He would strike down anyone who even thought of harming his precious people. He would literally become the greatest ninja that ever lived to ensure that his brother fulfilled his dreams. His name was Shinsuke and he would change the very foundation of the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Rising Sun God

Chapter 1: The Truth

"…AND NEVER COME BACK!" Yuri screamed as she tossed two boys out of the orphanage. Naruto and Shinsuke Uzumaki brushed themselves off as they got to their feet. The last few years had not been the best for these kids. For as long as they could remember they had been discriminated against. They barely got scraps to eat and the children along with the adults shunned them. They were beaten within inches of their life for years until Shinsuke had enough. He decided to fight back and that was the reason they were kicked out because the head matron of the orphanage began fearing what he would do to them now that he fought back.

As they were about to walk away an Anbu member with a weasel mask appeared before them. "Naruto-kun and ke-kun the Hokage is waiting for you." Naruto jumped up in joy after hearing this while Shinsuke just stared impassively. As much as he wanted to he just couldn't trust anyone other than his brother especially the Hokage. As they were shunshined to the Hokage's office Shinsuke began thinking of his future.

 _Hokage's office_

The 3rd Hokage greeted Naruto as they entered his office. "Hello Naruto it's good to see you my boy." Naruto went and hugged the Hokage while Shinsuke looked on. He told them that they would be staying together in an apartment and that they wouldn't have to stay in the orphanage anymore." Shinsuke sighed and said, "So what's going to happen to that harpy of a lady that has had it out for us since day one?" The 3rd said, "I'll take care of it Shin don't worry about it. " Shinsuke shook his head in disgust and said, "Like you took care of those villagers that almost burned me alive and put Naruto in a 6 months coma. Forgive me for not having any faith in you handling anything."

Naruto tried to calm Shinsuke down but he wouldn't listen. "NO Naruto this needs to be addressed. We have been beaten and discriminated against for as long as we can remember. No one else is treated this way and this man just sits there and tells us he doesn't know why this is happening. Did you know that those bastards that burned me alive smile every time I walk around them? Whatever you did to them wasn't enough apparently." The 3rd sighed and told Itachi to take Naruto to get some ramen and Naruto became happy again. He looked at Shinsuke with concern and his brother just waved him off. "I'm good I just need to talk to Hokage-sama alone for a few minutes and ill join you shortly when weasel-san returns for me." Weasel and Naruto nodded as they left via shunshin.

After they left complete silence filled the room. The Sandaime just stared at Shinsuke and he couldn't help but see a silhouette of a man he used to call his friend in Saito Uzumaki. Saito cared more about his family and friends more than humanly possible. He would strike down anyone who would dare even look at his family the wrong way. When Uzu was getting attacked by Iwa and Kumo Saito begged for Konoha's help but he was turned down because they didn't want to be involved. After all the help that the people of Uzu had given Konoha it seemed that same courtesy was not going to be given. The battles that Sarutobi and Saito had were legendary. The day that Saito left Konoha to protect his home he just glared at the 2nd Hokage and called him a coward. Saito would go on to deal a fatal blow to the forces of Kumo and Iwa but in the end he died protecting his home which fell to the combined enemy forces. Before leaving he left scrolls for Kushina saying that if he falls then she will keep the Uzumaki clan alive. He was passing down the legacy of their clan to her.

Kushina would go on to marry the 4th Hokage and they would give birth to children who would be used to seal the Kyuubi. The yang chakra was sealed into Shinsuke while the yin chakra was sealed into Naruto. He thought that the villagers would accept these boys as their own but he was so wrong. They were instead greeted with disdain. He thought making a law of not speaking of the kyuubi would at least help but it didn't. The hatred trickled down to their children who also hated and shunned the boys. It is because of his actions that both of them were suffering and it will continue. He didn't want to tell them the truth in fear of them hating the village.

It seems he was wrong in that regard as well. While Naruto seemed to love the village and want to gain its acceptance Shinsuke was another story. Unlike Naruto he was quiet and kept to himself. The only time he would truly smile and be himself is around Naruto who he was extremely overprotective of. Shinsuke coughed and the Hokage shook his head and looked at Shinsuke. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought. Now what do you want Shinsuke?" Shin just sat down in a chair and said, "I want the truth Hokage-sama. I know that you are keeping things from us even though Naruto doesn't realize this."

"I'm sorry Shin I can't reveal that to you. Just know that the villagers will come around in due time." Shinsuke just laughed hard and the Hokage frowned. "I expected as much and I guess that settles it. I will be entering the Academy alongside my brother. I hate the thought of me killing people in the name of this village but I put the safety of my family first. SO sign me up Hokage-sama." The Hokage was shocked because Shinsuke hated the thought of being a ninja. He would argue with Naruto everyday about why being a ninja wasn't as glamourous as it was made out to be.

What most didn't know about Shinsuke was that he cherished all forms of life and the thought of taking that away scared him. Sarutobi could see the conflict within the boy every time he was attacked by the villagers alongside his brother. When he asked the Hokage to tell him the truth he was really asking for help. He didn't want this existence to continue if it would be filled with hatred. The Hokage reluctantly told him he would take care of it which sealed the deal for Shinsuke. He knew then and there that he couldn't trust the Hokage or anyone else for that matter to help him and his brother. The 3rd frowned and he hoped that someone would be the light that Shinsuke needed to survive in a world full of darkness.

 _With Shinsuke_

Shinsuke began crying because he now had no choice but to become a ninja of this village. He was also crying because he would have to become the one thing he hated the most and that was a killer. In order to protect his brother he would need to become the very thing he hated the most. "Keep crying demon I hope you suffer forever.' Shinsuke stopped crying and he glared at the secretary. She gulped and looked away. "Mark my words woman one day each and every one of you who looks down at us and torments us will get dealt with by me personally. While my brother forgives you all I refuse to do so. Forgiveness is earned and the only thing all of you have earned is suffering."

Before things could escalate further Itachi arrived and shunshined away with Shinsuke. The secretary was frozen after being hit with the killer intent from the boy.

 _With Itachi and Shinsuke_

 _Itachi and Shinsuke had arrived at the Akimichi's barbecue restaurant which was Shinsuke's favorite. "I took Naruto to the new apartment and he is currently sleeping and Inu is watching him." Shin didn't know what came over him but he hugged Itachi who was shocked. "Thank you weasel-san you seem like the only one who understands me. Everyone else just looks at me like a child but you are different. You see me and Naruto as equals and I appreciate that." Itachi smiled under his mask as he led Shinsuke to the table as they sat down. Itachi didn't know why but barbecue was Shin's favorite food. He loved eating different kinds of means and vegetables along with fried rice as well._

 _Naruto and Shinsuke would also argue about what food was the best. Shinsuke argued that unlike ramen the food the Akimichi's made was good for you because of the meat, vegetable and rice and Naruto wouldn't listen saying Ramen is the food of the gods which Shinsuke just sighs in defeat most times. He also loved the Akimichi's restaurant because the people here were nice and they were biased like everyone else. This place felt like home to him and he would come here often even if he didn't eat any food. The atmosphere and the music put him at peace in his darkest moments._

 _As they ordered their food Shinsuke looked at a man playing a violin for everyone. He loved how fluid his movements were when he began playing. Not one single motion was wasted as he played and he felt at peace. "Weasal-san can you tell me the truth?" Itachi asked what did he mean and he was given an answer. "What does it truly mean to be a shinobi.? Naruto tells me that being a shinobi is awesome but I know that it isn't as good as he says it is. I just get this feeling of dread from most shinobi when I'm around them no offense Weasal-san." Itachi was shocked at his perceptive Shinsuke was and he saw himself in the boy. He would always ask questions and use the answers to mold his resolve._

 _Itachi also saw that Shinsuke also loved his family more than anything as well. "The life of a shinobi is filled with many different paths and along those paths you will be required to do things you are not proud of." Shinsuke frowned as Itachi kept talking. "We are required to kill among other things in the name of the village because it is our home despite some having questionable characters."_

 _Then Itachi slowly took off his mask and looked Shinsuke in the eyes. "Despite what you may go throw always remember who you walk that path for. It is not only for yourself but for your family as well. You may only have your brother now but in due time your family will grow and you must be ready to protect them at all costs Shin-kun." Shin smiled and he nodded. Then the food arrived and they were about to eat. "Will you help me along my path Weasal-san?" Itachi smiled and said, "Yes I will Shinsuke but first let me reintroduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha and from this moment forward I will be your sensei."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Resolve and new beginnings_

 _Naruto and Shinsuke's age 6_

Naruto and Shinsuke were currently sitting in their apartment. Shinsuke was meditating while Naruto was eating his cup of Ramen. Naruto just stared at his brother and wondered how he could sit still for so long. For as long as he could remember he noticed that Shinsuke was very strong. He fought to his very last breath and he would do anything to protect his loved ones. A year ago he started to notice a change in his brother. Shinsuke used to be happy and go lucky like Naruto but that changed after he started training with Itachi. Naruto didn't want to be trained because he felt that he could do so alone to become Hokage. Shin tried to talk him out of it but Naruto wouldn't listen because he was stubborn.

So Shinsuke began his training with Itachi and Naruto watched their first training session. First Shinsuke ran three full laps around the village and after doing that he did 50 pushups and sit-ups. Then Itachi got a wooden dummy for Shinsuke to strike. He did 50 punches and kicks with each limb and he fell down exhausted. Itachi and Naruto ran to his side and Shin breathed in and out. "Shinsuke are you ok? Weasal-san you worked him too hard." Before Itachi could respond Shinsuke raised his hand. "Let's keep going IM not finished yet." Naruto looked stunned as he watched his brother slowly rise to his feet while Itachi smiled. "Never lose that fire Shinsuke now let's continue."

Itachi jumped back and he said, "Come at me with everything you have but know that it will not be enough." Shinsuke smiled and he accepted the challenge. He closed his eyes and he could just feel everything around him. He could feel the wind and everything around him. As he continued tapping into this feeling a dark blue aura lightly surrounded him. Naruto couldn't see it but Itachi did as he activated his Sharingan. He saw that subconsciously Shin was tapping into his chakra and that the chakra was healing his tired muscles. It's as if life was being breathed back into him as he opened his eyes ready to fight. Itachi deactivated his sharingan and remembered to file that particular moment in his mind for later.

Shinsuke charged at Itachi wildly and he was met with a punch to the face. He quickly got up to deliver a sloppy punch but it was deflected and he was kneed in the chest. "Hmm maybe I chose the wrong student." This made Shin angry and he tried doing a sweep kick which Itachi jumped over and he tried to retaliate with an axe kick and his student rolled out of the way. This fight continued on for what felt like an hour with Shinsuke making progress but he couldn't get a hit on Itachi. They stopped the fight ad Shinsuke was frustrated. "Why can't I hit you sensei. I know I can do better."

Itachi said, "I've been training ever since I could walk my dear student. If you could beat me when first starting your training I would be disappointed in myself. You have to be patient because it takes time to become the best. Our Kage is the strongest of us all because he trained every day and night to be the leader that we all need." Shinsuke frowned and said, "And yet he can't protect me and Naruto from those biased villagers." Itachi frowned as Naruto came to the Hokage's defense. "Hey that's not fair Shin. He has done everything to make sure he are provided and cared for."

Shinsuke nodded and said, "That may be true but we are still being treated unfairly and all he says is that they will change in due time. That's not good enough Naru and I feel like he isn't being completely honest with us. Withholding information concerning our lives isn't something that I'm fond of but I understand that he has more important things to do than worry about a couple orphans but I do wonder why we are so special." Itachi watched them talk as he began thinking about his student. _Wow Shinsuke's deductive skills are phenomenal. Never have I seen someone literally look underneath the underneath. He will be a strong shinobi one day I guarantee it._ _I hope he learns to one day that the mistrust that he has for the village changes._

Itachi coughed as the brothers look at him. "Shinsuke do you trust me?" He looked at his student awaiting an answer and he got a nod. "With my life sensei because unlike everybody else you just don't treat me like just another kid. You treat me with kindness and respect that I will never be able to repay." Itachi smiled and said, "Well then if you trust me then believe me when I say that I trust the Hokage and I would love for you to do the same but the choice is yours my student. You have a right to be wary but know that the Hokage doesn't do anything without reason. Be patient and the truth will reveal itself."

Shinsuke nodded as they continued their training and Naruto continued watching. As they continued training another person was watching from a distance with Sharingan eyes. _So that's the boy that sparked Itachi's interest. I got to say I'm impressed and I see a bright future for him. I just hope he's ready for what lies ahead._ The man smirked as Itachi shot a look towards his direction and he smiled as he waved and ran away with a Shunshin. Itachi smiled and wondered why his best friend decided to spy on him today. "Ok Shinsuke I believe that is enough for the physical aspect of your training. Now I have a few scrolls that I want you to read along with Naruto. It's about the history of our village and its clans as well. It's important to know about this because members from these clans might be your teammates one day."

Naruto just yelled that's boring while Shinsuke smiled wanting to know more about being a shinobi. "As you wish sensei and I'll make sure this guy learns it as well or else." Naruto pouted as his brother just laughed at him. Naruto and Shinsuke gathered their supplies as Itachi escorted them back to their apartment. Back at the Hokage office the 3rd smiled knowing that both Naruto and Shinsuke had promising futures as shinobi looking at them train through his crystal ball.

 _4 weeks later_

Itachi had gone on a mission 2 weeks ago and Shinsuke was getting worried. Before leaving he gave Shinsuke a training schedule and he was to follow it to every little detail. Shinsuke obliged and he trained every day to better himself. He would also teach Naruto some things as well like throwing a punch correctly and to think on the spot. "Remember Naruto everyone has a plan until they get punched in the mouth and you have to keep the pressure on in order to survive." Naruto nodded as he breathed really hard. His brother had made it his mission to stomp him into the ground in order to get him in shape. He was impressed that his brother was so strong after his training and even he could admit that he should have taken things more seriously.

He thought that he was supposed to become Hokage alone but je was wrong. His brother showed him that in order to achieve their dreams that they must be willing to work with others. "Only through teamwork can we achieve things unimaginable Naru. I learned this after seeing Itachi and Shisui work together for the first time." Another thing that happened last week was that Shinsuke had met Shisui who was Itachi's best friend who saw over Shinsuke and Naruto's training in Itachi's absence. He could honestly say that he admired Shusui who had this powerful aura around him but he was so humble. He treated everyone with respect and kindness.

He saw the village as his family and Shinsuke hoped that one day he would be able to do the same. Another thing he admired was that one minute Shisui could be the nicest person you ever met but when he fought he was devoid of all emotion. It was like a switch you turn on and off at any given moment. He witnessed this when both Itachi and Shisui worked together to defeat two other Uchiha's. They completely dominated them and worked so well together. He could tell that they were like brothers despite only being cousins. He hoped that one day he could surpass both of them and help his brother achieve his dreams.

They had also started the academy as well and met some interesting people. They met Sasuke who was Itachi's younger brother and he was a pain in the ass. Shinsuke attempted to greet him and Sasuke just ignored him and Naruto was met with the same treatment. Then they saw girls in their class instantly fawn over the Uchiha and it made Naruto sick. _What in the hell do they see in this guy. Even Sakura-chan likes him and I don't see what makes him so special._ Shinsuke, on the other hand, didn't care about the attention Sasuke was given. He was more concerned about his growth as a shinobi and he would not allow himself to be distracted. Although the girl with the purple jumpsuit and blonde hair was beautiful. He also blushed when he saw a girl with a tan overcoat with white eyes as well.

He noticed that most of his class was composed of clan heirs from all the clans in Konoha. The girls he saw were part of the Yamanaka and Hyuuga clans respectively. He also saw the heirs from the Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Nara clans as well. It looked like the next few years would be interesting. On the first day Naruto interacted with everyone with his happy go lucky personality while Shinsuke didn't speak that much. It took him a while to warm up to people because he was mildly shy. He saw Hinata was being shy as well and he decided to talk to her. "Um hi my name is Shinsuke. Nice to meet you." He awkwardly put his right hand to the back of his head as he laughed lightly.

Hinata smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you too Shinsuke-kun. My name is Hinata." He also smiled at her as they began talking about how they expected the year to go before their instructors walked in. "Hello students my name is Iruka and this right here is Mizuki. Over the next few years we will be your instructors. I look forward to seeing you all grow." Shinsuke didn't know why but when they looked at him and his brother he felt pressure. He calmed himself down as he subconsciously used his chakra to calm himself and his brother down as he looked back and smiled an evil smile.

He knew that one or maybe both of these guys would try to sabotage them but he was prepared. He would fly under their radar until a few years later when the graduation exams would take place for their class. It seemed Naruto didn't share that sentiment as he said that he would become Hokage and be better than everyone. Mizuki smiled and said, "Oh yeah then how about you take the graduation exam right now and become Hokage immediately. " Shinsuke saw that this was a ploy to embarrass his brother and tried to talk him out of it. Naruto didn't listen and he said, "Bring it on. Nothing will stop me from becoming Hokage."

Long story short Naruto failed the test and most of the class except a few people called him a dead last. Naruto was depressed for most of the day while Shinsuke glared at those who made fun of his brother. After that they were first taught how to access their chakra. After Naruto activated his chakra he smiled and tried talking to Haruno Sakura. "Did you see that Sakura-chan? I activated my chakra faster than Sasuke." Sakura ignored him and said, "Sasuke is still better than you Naruto-baka." Naruto frowned as everyone laughed and Shinsuke was pissed. _How dare this stone wall forehead bitch talk bad about my brother. I don't know what he sees in her especially since its day one. Calm down Shinsuke if she becomes a problem then you deal with her._

Shinsuke watched as everyone else accessed their chakra until he was called to the front. "Hey brat access your chakra so we can all go to lunch." He glared at Mizuki who smiled evilly trying to look intimidating but Shinsuke ignored him while he took a different approach to access his chakra. While everyone stood up he sat cross legged and closed his eyes as he meditated. Everything else became silent as he focused on only accessing his chakra. In his mind he felt like he was walking on water to the center of the ocean. He sat on the ocean similar to like he did in the classroom. The water began to rise as he rose with it to the skies above.

In the classroom everyone was overwhelmed by the strong aura coming from Shinsuke. His chakra was visible with a dark blue and they chakra increased and increased with each second. He was giving off so much chakra and it began affecting the class. They felt how strong and calm his chakra was like a refreshing breeze. Then as it went on his chakra aura began turning white as they felt fear course through them. Iruka tried telling Shinsuke to stop but he was in a trance until Naruto lightly tapped him and he stopped accessing his chakra. He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him strangely.

"Hey Naruto how did I do and why is everyone looking at me like you are?" He was told that he accessed his chakra and that in his meditative state that his chakra changed colors and that he had a lot of it by Iruka. He also told him that his chakra had a calm yet fierce chakra aura and told him not to access so much of his chakra in class to avoid making everyone feel uncomfortable. He looked around and saw the shocked yet fearful look from most of his classmates and he nodded. "Understood sensei I will practice moderation with my chakra. Although I do feel slightly light headed right now." He sat back in his seat as class was dismissed for lunch and Shinsuke pulled out a bottle of water.

Only Naruto and Shinsuke remained in the class as Naruto checked on his brother. "Are you sure you are ok bro?" Shinsuke finished the rest of his water and said, "It's all good bro but what the hell was that earlier? We haven't even been in the academy for a full 24 hours and here you are trying to take the grad exams early. I don't like that Mizuki guy he obviously has it against us and he was baiting you." Naruto frowned and said, "I know Shin but I really wanted to impress Sakura-chan and show her I'm better than Sasuke." Shinsuke sighed ad he banged his head on the desk.

"Naru we've talked about this you need to think before you act. I little restraint goes a long way especially here. I don't care if you like Sakura but she shouldn't be your primary focus." Naruto didn't listen to that part as he grabbed his lunch box full of ramen. He opened the top as He poured water from a bottle into the cup. He gave the cup to Shinsuke who went into his pocket and placed a seal on the cup which began glowing and heating the ramen. "YO you got to teach me how to do seals? Imagine all of the ramen I could make with those things." Shin smiled and said, "I don't think seals is for you bro. You got to show some restraint and pay attention to details first."

Naruto pouted and began walking outside to tell Sakura about the wonders of ramen. Shinsuke shook his head as he grabbed his insulated lunch box that kept his food warm. He walked outside and stood in front of a tree and he took out his chopsticks and began eating his food. "Um can we sit with you Shin-kun?" Shin looked up to see Hinata and two other students from their class who happened to be Kiba and Shino. Shin nodded as they all sat beside him. "So you are the brother of the dead last. How's it feel to deal with such a nuisance" Shin sighed and said, "Watch your mouth Shiba-inu. Since it's my first time meeting you I'll let you off with a warning. Don't talk about my brother that way or you will regret that decision."

Kiba looked mad and said, "Chill dude haven't you ever heard of a joke before." Hinata looked conflicted but Shino beat her to it. "Kiba family is no joke and I'm surprised you don't know that considering that you don't like it with people talking about your family." Kiba looked towards Hinata to get her support and she shook her head. "I um agree with Shino and Shin-kun Kiba. You shouldn't talk bad about someone's family its wrong." She blushed as she finally said something without stuttering. Shinsuke smiled and said, "See Hinata-chan I knew I made the right decision speaking to you first. I promise to be the best friend that you have always wanted."

Hinata blushed as he smiled at her brightly. Shino and Kiba were shocked at the closeness between them. A part of Kiba was jealous because he liked Hinata and he saw Shin liked her too. He decided that from this moment forward that Shin was his rival and that he would beat him and then Hinata would start liking him more. "So guys enough about me and Hinata tell me about you. It's an honor to meet the heirs of the Aburame and Inuzuka clans respectively. Allow me to reintroduce myself my name is Shinsuke Uzumaki." Shino and Kiba introduced themselves as they ate and talked some more.

Kiba was starting to like Shin because he seemed like he was a cool dude but he was still his rival. Kiba's partner Akamaru ran towards them as he jumped in Kiba's arms. "Hey buddy glad to see you made it. Hey buddy these are my friends Hinata, Shino and Shinsuke say hello." Akamaru barked happily and he looked at Shinsuke with a look of hunger. Shin looked down at his beef tips as Akamaru's stomach grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Looks like Aka-san is hungry Kiba. I'd give him my food but I don't think it's the best for him." Then Shin pulled out a dog bowl from his backpack and some dog food as well.

He poured some dog food into the bowl and Akamaru looked extremely happy. He gave a small piece to Akamaru to who ate it and barked happily as he ate the rest. "Why do you have dog food with you Shin?" Shinsuke smiled and said, "Well long story short I found some dogs severely injured one day and I brought them to your sister who nursed them back to health. I asked her to teach me how to treat animals because I cherish all forms of life and hate to see others including animals in pain." He also filled another bowl with water as Akamaru started drinking it.

Shino, Hinata and Kiba smiled as they saw Shin interact with Akamaru kindly. "Hey Shino would your bugs like some fruit? I've got strawberries for them to snack on." Shino nodded as his hive started eating the strawberries and they buzzed happily. Shino also noticed that his bugs looked more vibrant after they finished their light snack. He looked at Shin who looked back and smiled. "I made these strawberries with some chakra water from a lake not far from here. I don't know what it is but that lake's water is different. After finding the lake I began growing fruit there to see the results. I think it would be beneficial for you and your clan to inspect this area for your hives."

He began writing down coordinates to this location and gave it to Shino who thanked him. "I'll be sure to look not this and thank you Shinsuke." They all finished eating their food as they returned to the classroom.


End file.
